Twinsest
by JTURNING
Summary: Noah and Luke might be twins but they like messing around. Might make this a collection of one shots not sure yet. Just pure and utter smut because I love the show but I can always make anything like this dirty.


**Hay guys.**

 **Just finished watching the show and decided to look for any fanfiction on it but not really much on here and as I have a dirty mind lets make it sexual.**

* * *

Noah and Luke where in their mothers flat alone. It was a good time especially in the afternoon. Everyone else decided to go to Moria's and the two where twins and single so it was a perfect time for them to have some fun.

"What you wanna do Noah?" Luke asked inquisitively.

"You know what I want Luke." Noah pulled Luke's face in for a passionate and long kiss as he climbed on top of his brother and let his hands roam his brothers body. tugging at the hem of his blue top. Luke showed some restraint and yanked at his identical twin brothers hair.

"Show some restraint you slut just encase Mom comes home." Luke says with his open grin.

Noah got up and instantly removed his shirt to reveal his six pack. "Want it? Come get it." he says as he drops his trousers to the floor. He goes over to their bedroom door and before opening it pulling his underwear down just enough for Luke to see his ass.

"Fuck it." Luke says striping to his underwear and ran to his brother in the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. Luke pushes Noah up against the door as they explored each others mouths with their tongues. Noah rapped his legs around Luke's hips and Luke moved backwards and placed him on the bed closest to him. Luke started to move his kisses down his brothers body and started to suck on Noah's nipples pinching one sucking the other and switched. Noah's throbbing erection was hitting Luke's stomach while Luke's one was also ready to be ripped out but Luke showed more restraint by biting down on Noah's nipples.

Noah moans in extacy as his brother continued to move down his body and now just licking. He finally got down to the boy's pink boxers. His cock seeping with pre-cum. "Please let it out Luke I'm horny.". Luke enjoyed the power over his brother this time. As each time they decided to swap roles and it was his turn to dominate.

"On all fours." Luke commanded.

"Why? I'm still in my boxers." Noah complained.

"I gotta teach you some restraint." Luke says as he goes into the wardrobe and pulled out a box of condoms and put them on the night stand. Noah complied with his Brothers orders and was waiting on all fours.

"Ahhhhh..." Moans left for Noah's mouth as Luke spanked him hard.

"Why am I spanking you Noah?" He repeats the spanking on the other arse cheek.

"Because I'm horny and I need to be patient." Noah replies moaning with the next spank.

It went on for a while longer before Luke pulled down his brothers underwear to see the damage his hand did on his arse before flipping his brother over and palming at his trapped cock.

"Beg for me to suck it." Luke said removing his briefs freeing his cock.

"Please Luke suck me then fuck me." That was All Luke needed to here and pulled down his brothers underwear and went straight to sucking him off. While doing so Luke wiped some of the saliva coming from his mouth that was begining to drip onto his fingers and started to rub his brothers tight hole. Noah didn't notice his hole was being rubbed until he moaned in ecstancy of Luke putting two fingers up his ass. "Stop with the fingers and start with the cock." With that Luke bit down on Noah's cock.

"Your so horny today whats up?" Luke asked wanking off his brother.

"Just really want to take it today." Noah panting with his eyes closed slightly. Luke went up and kissed him and went back down not long after. Luke wasn't ready to stick it in yet he wanted to eat his brothers hole out first like they always do. So he quickly got down and put his tongue in the hole and started to move it around franticly. Noah almost came there and then if Luke didn't stop and put his head down on the bed.

"Sit on my face." Luke ordered.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat my self." Luke was agitated he didn't like repeating this type of thing more than once as it makes him nervous. Noah complied and stood up and went over to his brother and bent down not before Luke spanked both bum cheeks. Luke spread them apart and told Noah to move up and down but when he felt close to cumming he was to remove himself and cool down so Luke could fuck him. In the end Luke was made to go in and out for about 5 minutes with his tongue alone.

"Sorry I know you love the taste but I need you inside me." Noah panted, Luke grabbed the box of condoms but as he was about to take one out. Noah nibbled on his ear and whispered "Can we do it raw today, No lube, No condoms, just your spit that's already there and your cock and you cum inside me." Noah demanded.

"You sure Bro." Luke and Noah never took it that far before because they thought it would be too weird to cum in each other they normally splatter it over each other and go in the shower and wash each other off.

"Positive." Noah replied before taking his brothers lips once again and kissing him and exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

Noah laid back on the bed and put his legs around Luke's legs. Luke Went around his brother's leg and grabs his own member and put it in alignment with his brothers hole. He eased the head in.

Noah screamed with the pleasure of a raw cock inside of him, he was craving this for a while but the opportunity just never came around. Luke didn't know if he was hurting his brother or not. "Please put it all in cum in me, please Luke." Luke liked this side of Noah begging for this type of treatment truth be told he always wanted to try raw but never thought his brother would be up for it. Luke eased his cock further in his brother and the sounds Noah was making was turning Luke on even more. He started to thrust in and out slowly. Picking up the pace with every time Noah begged to go harder. Luke was sweating at the work out he is getting fucking his brother but he needed a break and pulled out. "I thought you where going to cum inside me?" Noah was annoyed that neither of them have reached their climax.

"I'm tired." Luke said bending down a bit.

"Lay on the bed I'll ride you till you cum. But if I haven't came by the time you have your finishing me off with you mouth." Noah said pulling his brother down on the bed.

"Wanna kiss me with your cum in my mouth and then both swallow it." Luke joked.

"If you take some of the cum out my ass with your tongue of course." Noah kissed his brother. Luke never knew how disturbing his brothers fetishes he knew he liked getting spanked and being fucked but kissing with cum in his mouth fucking raw with just spit. He wasn't gonna lie to himself it was turning him on.

Noah climbed on top of his brother and put his cock against his hole and slammed down, hitting his g-spot first time. Noah moaned in the bliss that he had just experienced and started to bob up and down slowly making sure that he was hitting his sweet spot every time. Luke was in pleasure at the feel of his brothers warm hole around his exposed cock. Both boys moaning in the intense pleasure they are feeling.

"Ah Noah your ass has got really tight I'm gonna cum." Luke moaned.

"Cum in me then bro." Noah ordered and it wasn't long before a hot sticky load was squirting in Noah's arse. Noah stayed there for a moment and eventually got up and went over to Luke's face. "I'm gonna cum." with that Luke enclosed his mouth round his brother's exploding cock. So much cum was coming out from Noah's penis it was leaking out of Luke's mouth. After that was done Noah quickly went and put his arse in Luke's Face while Luke tried hard to get the cum leaking from his brothers hole and keep what he has in his mouth he manages to take some from the ass but some from his mouth went over Noah's cheeks. Noah swirled round and exchanged cum with his brother in a hot passionate kiss before they both swallowed the cum in their mouths. Noah collapsed on Luke.

"How long since you last masterbated?" Luke asked with a smiled on his face staring at his naked brother laying on top of him.

"I was saving it up from last time so we could have more fun. So next time wanna do it somewhere else?" Noah asked.

"Definately. Let's get cleaned up first." Luke said getting up leaving his brother on the bed and headed for the door. "Who knows might have sex twice in one day if we shower now."

"Okay but this time I fuck you." Noah said running toward the door and snogging his brother before heading to the shower naked in their appartment not before picking up their clothes that where on the floor before their mom got back that would of needed some explaining. They chucked them on the washing basket and kissed passionately before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

 **So guys what you think. Yeah I know about the robot thing but wanted to write this as if they where both human. Wanted to do something that was different because I notice no one was really writing fanfiction on this but I think there is so much that can be said about this.**

 **If your reading this tell me if you think I should do more on this story of twinsest.**

 **Please don't forget to write a review if you want to.**


End file.
